


Batter out

by Janellez



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, There will be fluff, baseball players au, joshua and minhyun are cousins, pledis fam ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janellez/pseuds/Janellez
Summary: Joshua gets injured and there's hell to pay.





	Batter out

**Author's Note:**

> my knowledge in baseball is from me being forced to play softball against my will during 2nd year high school and from daiya no ace so yeah there might be inaccuracies
> 
> this story is all over the place HAHAHAHA
> 
> enjoy~

Seungcheol breathed in slowly trying to suppress the boiling rage in his chest. The siren of the ambulance was loud in his ears even as it faded away and he hated it - hated the situation, hated himself and most especially hated the batter carelessly and unrepentantly smirking on base.

 

He should have seen it and he curses at himself for it. They were already briefed about how their opponent likes to play dirty and they had planned, made constructed and carefully made strategies to work around that to avoid any degree of injury possible. But this this was too much.

 

They had cornered him. 1 ball and 2 strikes. It was still the first inning so they had been playing it easy to gauge just how far the opponent would go so they had started of with Joshua as the starting pitcher who was known for his wide range of unpredictable pitches. Countless times he has been underestimated due to his small and skinny frame that would sometimes look awkward on the mound. So the frustration of the batter when he couldn't even get a single hit made Seungcheol and Joshua grin secretly behind their mitts.

 

Seungcheol was a naturally born catcher since primary school and with that came the adapted skill of easily reading people, most especially his pitchers - his battery partners, his boyfriends. It had been joked time and time again how fitting their arrangement was because after all batteries were sometimes likened to married couples with how they tend to understand and yet disagree on the diamond so much, that's why when Joshua had turned to him with furrowed brows and an uncertain look on his face as he glanced at the batter, Seungcheol couldn't help but feel uneasy.

 

He narrowed his eyes at the opponent. It was suspicious how the batter had an almost manic grin on his face when just a second ago it was distorted with rage. Alarm bells were ringing in the catcher's ears but this wasn't the time to show doubt. He wanted to finish this fast and take out this batter immediately. Punching his mitt, he nodded at Joshua and  signaled for a sinker. He smiled as he watched the pitcher rev up and raise his leg - his form perfect but that smile immediately fell along with his heart when instead of the ball hitting his mitt it rebounded against the bat with a clang and went straight back to Joshua hitting his knee.

 

Seungcheol breathed out and opened his eyes.

 

 

_"Stop feeling guilty and win this for me."_

 

 

Those were the last words the pitcher had said to him, pain evident on his face and yet a small smile on his lips before being whisked away on a stretcher accompanied by Nayoung and Roa, two of their managers.

 

From the corner of his eye, he sees the opposing team's own coach and managers apologizing profusely while bowing down to Raina and Nana, their coaches. But he knows no amount of repentance or apologies could make up for what they did. Not when Minhyun was part of their coaching staff and it was his cousin who they had injured. If the school wouldn't sue, which is highly impossible, their family will and when news gets out and reaches Joshua's parents, undoubtedly there will be hell to pay.

 

But before that happens, they would first have to go through them.

 

Rolling his shoulders, he hears the crunch of gravel as Jeonghan stops beside him, his bangs covering his eyes as he pulls his blond locks in a ponytail before wearing Joshua's cap. He reaches down and picks up the rosin bag. They lock eyes and Seungcheol could imagine how his own mirrors the cold rage in the other's. A silent understanding passes through them as his other boyfriend takes his clenched fist in his, slowly unfurling his fingers and rubbing at the small indented crescents made from his nails.

 

"We're going to destroy them."

 

Seungcheol nods and drops a kiss at his temple before letting him jog to the mound.

 

The crowd's roar was deafening as the players jogged back into place, a stark contrast to the delicate silence that has encompassed their dug out.

 

It's going to be a bloodbath judging by the look of their players on the field. Soonyoung practically looks like he wants to kill someone, particularly the runner on second base and by the look of disgust on Seokmin and Mingyu's face, they have no interest in stopping the inevitable murder. From behind him, Seungcheol hears the distinct sharp swing of the bat as Vernon, Wonwoo and Woozi step out of their dug out to warm up.

 

Lizzy, their third coach, cocks her head to the side as the catcher glances at her for instruction. His face goes frighteningly blank as he takes position and eyes the batter on plate who yelps nervously as he catches his cold gaze.

 

Their coaches gave the signal. It was their call and they were going to win this.

 

"Play Ball!"

* * *

Tossing down the rosin bag, Jeonghan adjusts the cap on his head - Joshua's cap. He felt oddly numb ever since he stepped on the mound but then again he thinks that would be better than the violent fury that had filled him when Joshua had shouted and crumpled on the ground in pain.

 

Rolling his shoulder, the pitcher groans out. He was no where near the limit of his ball count but he was restless and to be honest bored. The opponent's lineup of batters hardly gave them a hard time.

 

Normally, he enjoyed throwing pitches that was made to contact, almost gleeful as he watches the opponents run before falling into their trap but he was antsy and he wanted to know how Joshua is doing right away and besides, Mingyu, Seokmin and Soonyoung were looking murderous as ever now and he knows Joshua's not gonna believe them when they say it was an accident.

 

He looks forward and glances at Seungcheol, smiling and nodding at the signal before winding up, his arms whipping from behind him, the ball leaving his fingertips as it curves at an inhuman speed then landing right on their captain's mitt. The batter didn't even have the chance to swing.

 

"Strike three! Batter out! Change sides!"

 

-

"The fuck was that?!"

 

"A no hitter! That pitcher actually pulled off a no hitter!"

 

"Pledis is out for blood!"

 

"Shit dude it's Pledis' turn for offense. I'm actually scared for the other team."

-

 

* * *

 

"Think you can do it?" Chan asks as he hands the wooden bat to Woozi.

 

"Please," The clean-up hitter scoffed. "I'm going to end this."

 

Stepping up on plate, Woozi bows before scuffing his shoes on the ground.

 

"Woozi hyung take me home! I wanna see Shua hyung!" Seungkwan shouts from his place on third base.

 

The batter smirks, tapping his bat on the ground and eyes Minghao and Jun crouched down ready to run on second and third base, before taking position. The first pitch was a low curve ball. It was slow and made Woozi sneer.

 

'Nowhere near as fast as Shua hyung's' He thought, barely flinching as the ball breezed past him.

 

"Strike one!"

 

Huffing, he ignored the cocky smirk on the pitcher's face as he angled his bat an inch higher. It was almost laughable how ignorant the other team was. Even before the game started they each had the opponent's statistics and game play memorized by heart and with Ren, Aron and Jonghyun watching their every move for the past hour, the next pitch was already predictable.

 

Woozi adjusts his grip on the bat, eyes focused as the pitcher winds up and throws the predicted fastball down the middle. Opening his legs, the clean-up hitter smirks as he twisted, the ball satisfyingly connecting with his bat as he blasts the ball up and up and up... it was gone.

 

"Home run!"

 

Throwing his bat to the side, Woozi didn't even try to run as he eyes the baseman kneeling on the ground, a dumbfounded look on his face as the crowd roars in the background.

 

"Let this be a fucking lesson." Woozi hisses underneath his breath as he passes first base.

 

 

-

"13-0! Pledis!"

* * *

 "Soonyoung!" Seungkwan hollers as he marches through the room. "What the hell! Get your grubby hands off of Shua hyung!"

 

"I was here first!" The short stop whines out but makes no move from his position on the bed, his cheek smushed on Joshua's shoulder.

 

"Shua hyung say ahhh~" Seokmin sing songs as he places a peeled apple on the pitcher's lips.

 

"Whoa there's beer in the mini fridge! We should celebrate!" Jun exclaims, delighted at his discovery.

 

"Shua-hyung, you should have seen me!" Chan says excitedly, ignoring Mingyu who was trying to pull him from the bed's left side. "I hit the ball straight pass the infielders!"

 

"All of you shut! Up! Hyung is supposed to be resting!"

 

Needless to say, Joshua's hospital room was basically chaos.

 

Baekho sighs from the doorway and massages his temple. It's a surprise how their noise hadn't attracted the nice nurse who would kick them out without a second thought. In fact, if Joshua hadn't been moved to his own private room it wouldn't just be the nurse they'd have to deal with.

 

"Here," The team adviser says, handing an overnight bag to Seungcheol and Jeonghan. "You two have permission from the coaches, don't worry about it. In fact they had insisted." Baekho interjected when the captain opened his mouth to refuse.

 

"Chin up, captain!" Kyla adds. "When hyung woke up, the first thing he said was how it was gonna be such a pain dealing with you guys treating him like glass and walking on eggshells around him."

 

"He's fine," Sungyeon reassures. "No permanent damage, no hairline fracture. He just can't walk for four to six weeks, I'm sure you guys don't mind carrying him around like a princess until the cast comes off."

 

Seungcheol blushed and gratefully accepted the bag.

 

"Now," Xiyeon claps, peering into the room with a sunny bright smile. "All. You. Out. Now!"

* * *

 "...But-- "

 

"I swear to God Choi Seungcheol if you don't come cuddle me right now, I'm going to cry."

 

The catcher crosses the room in three stiff movements before he's in the bed and under the blanket.

 

"Stop this," Joshua whines as he pulls Seungcheol closer. "I knew you'd be like this! Stop being stupid!"

 

Jeonghan sleepily snorts from his place on Joshua's left side and peers lazily behind the younger's shoulder. "Seungcheollie can't do that Shua. You can't ask for the impossible, baby."

 

"Ya!" Seungcheol pouts, slowly relaxing as he buries his nose in Joshua's hair and breathes in vanilla instead of hospital antiseptic. Hesitantly, he reaches for Joshua's hand and entwines their fingers together. As tension leaves his body, it's replaced by guilt.

 

"I'm sor--"

 

"Don't." Joshua cuts him off sternly before hitting their foreheads together prompting Seungcheol to look up so their eyes connect. "These hands," Joshua takes both in his before continuing. "I trust these hands before the game and I trust them now. So stop it, okay?" He whispers out the last part softly.

 

Seungcheol chokes out a soft laugh as his eyes become watery and relief and warmth fills his chest. "Okay."

 

Joshua kisses his forehead, letting it linger for a few seconds before pulling away and turns towards Jeonghan who had been watching them with loving eyes and taking his left hand so he was holding one in each.

 

"I love you both," He starts before his voice wavers and he swallows down the tears. "so much. You're going to have to be a monogamous battery on the diamond for a month but wait for me please?"

 

"There's no divorce in baseball, baby." Jeonghan cuddles closer, mindful of the cast on the younger's leg before kissing his cheek.

 

"We'll wait for you." Seungcheol adds. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno how to end stories sorry for the cringe hahaha
> 
> me re-watching sports anime basically means me imagining seventeen in it so yeah i'm gonna stop at haikyuu and not watch free iwatobi swim club again unless i want a nose bleed lol
> 
> (but imagine tho... joshua or anyone from svt resurfacing from the pool like a mermaid hoisting themselves up with water droplets running down their arms then slicking their hair back revealing their foREHEAD!! i'd die from blood loss)
> 
> :)
> 
> have a nice day/night!  
> 


End file.
